Sudor
by Ada Ross
Summary: Es de noche, Kenji duerme, y ellos se refugian en el baño. Drabble. Kenshin/Kaoru. NC-17.


**Prompt: **#5 Sudor.

**Pareja: **Kenshin Himura/Kaoru Kamiya.

**Advertencias: **post-manga, posibles spoilers.

**NOTA GENERAL: Todos los drabbles o oneshots tendrán contenido sexual, puede que explícito o no. ES DECIR, that's pr0n, y'know ;D.**

* * *

Disfrutaban de pocos momentos juntos en soledad, y curiosamente la mayoría de ellos convergían en la apartada caseta del baño. De noche, sin intromisiones, con Kenji durmiendo plácidamente en la casa. En esos exclusivos instantes que recibían a cuentagotas, la higiene misma de darse un baño caliente era lo que menos interesaba a Kenshin y a Kaoru. Había otro tipo de actividades más lúdicas y menos limpias que, como pareja, necesitaban -y deseaban-.

Kenshin, siempre servicial, se encargaba de calentar el agua mientras que Kaoru hacía los honores y entraba primera al cubículo. Se sentaba en la banqueta, llenaba el cubo con el agua caliente y empezaba a enjabonarse. Cuando Kenshin terminaba su labor, imitaba a su esposa y caminaba hacia el interior de la cabaña. No sin antes haberse deshecho de la bata, que dejó plegada con pulcritud en la entradita. Nada más deslizar la puerta hacia un lado, una nube de vapor y entre el vaho una imagen casi celestial: Kaoru desnuda, con la piel cubierta de una fina capa de sudor y mirándole de espaldas con un brillo incitante en sus ojos (faceta que sólo él tenía el privilegio de ver en su mujer). Las primeras veces tragaba saliva, bien porque no eran las primeras veces que veía a Kaoru de un modo _tan _sexual, bien porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no había estado con una mujer. Ahora respondía a aquellos ojos con una sonrisa, para después acercarse hasta ella y agarrarla por la espalda. Ése era el comienzo del ritual.

Kaoru inclinaba ligeramente su cuello hacia la derecha; entonces sentía el tacto húmedo de la lengua de Kenshin sobre la piel. Él se deleitaba con el sabor amargo de ella, y paciente relamía la clavícula de arriba a abajo. Meticuloso, pausado. Una mano áspera ascendía y masajeaba uno de sus senos, la otra se perdía en algún punto entre su vientre y sus muslos. Kaoru relajaba los músculos, acomodándose sobre el torso de Kenshin y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Si lo hacían en el baño, los preliminares eran tarea de Kenshin y ella no tenía más que dejarse hacer -un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, y Kaoru no iba a negarse-.

La lengua de Kenshin subía entonces hasta el lóbulo, lo mordisqueaba un poco y dejaba que Kaoru notase su respiración ronca. A ella siempre se le erizaba el vello de la nuca cada vez que lo sentía (como la primera vez, y es que Kenshin podía resultar muy sugestivo), y no podía contener un leve temblor a través de su espalda. Kenshin sonreía, satisfecho, y daba un paso más. Sostenía sus caderas, la obligaba a colocarse frente a frente con él. Luego acercaba sus labios a los de Kaoru, los acariciaba con suavidad, los humedecía. Ella abría la boca y dejaba paso a la lengua de él; se enredaban, retorcidas. Había calidez y saliva en aquella lucha por ver quien controlaba. La mano de Kenshin, inquieta, recorría su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Secaba las gotas de sudor de su frente, de su cuello, de sus pechos, bajando y subiendo en una especie de danza rítmica. Cuando lograba dejar a Kaoru casi sin oxígeno, abandonaba su boca y lanzaba una mirada traviesa -nada común en Kenshin-. Llegaba la tercera fase.

Kenshin proseguía su recorrido paciente alrededor de su anatomía, cuidando cada detalle al máximo. Una inocente mordedura en un pezón, un beso rápido entre los senos, su lengua abocetando una línea discontinua desde su esternón hasta el ombligo; la lengua juguetona se recreaba en el hoyuelo, y después bajaba minuciosa hasta donde empezaba a nacer el vello púbico. Y cuando alcanzaban esa parte del ritual, Kaoru se estremecía, conocedora de los próximos segundos. El ambiente caldeado de la improvisaba sauna no ayudaba, y cada vez notaba su cuerpo más sudoroso. Aunque, sin duda, la cabellera pelirroja asomada entre sus piernas era el principal causante de aquellas gotas frías.

Enroscaba sus dedos blancos en aquella maraña de cabello y daba el toque de salida. Algo húmedo, empapado y caliente que entraba y salía; las paredes se contraían, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y daba gracias a los dioses por estar sentada -o de lo contrario, las piernas hubieran flaqueado-. Mordía su labio inferior, ahogando los gemidos que acudían desde su garganta. En esos instantes, para Kaoru, todo el calor asfixiante que había sentido en esa habitación estaba concentrado _ahí abajo_. La cabeza de Kenshin meciéndose al compás que ella le marcaba con sus manos, aún enredadas entre las hebras rojizas. Conforme se acercaba, sus caderas tomaban voluntad propia y se movían acompasadas a la lengua de Kenshin, perdida en su entrepierna. Alzaba la cabeza, una gota de sudor caía por su frente y se deslizaba hasta los labios. Y sólo pensaba en Kenshin, en lo que hacía con su _lengua_, en cómo las manos rugosas de éste apretaban sus nalgas, y en que ya no importaba si gritaba o no porque le daba exactamente lo mismo despertar a todo un vecindario.

Pero una mano milagrosa se posó sobre sus labios y amortiguó el gemido que salió de ellos cuando sintió el orgasmo venir. Un segundo que parecía eterno, y momentos después estaba exhausta y con una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara. Tomó la mano que Kenshin había llevado hasta su boca y le dio un pequeño beso; el dueño, sin demora, se enderezó y encaró a Kaoru. Ella inclinó su cabeza, apoyando frente contra frente.

—Para qué vengo al baño si luego me haces sudar más—comentaba ella, con voz lánguida y risueña.

—Porque prefieres que te lave yo—respondía él, y los dos dejaban escapar libremente las carcajadas.

* * *

Tiempo atrás me apunté a las tablas lemon de la comunidad Retos a la Carta -del LJ- y me dio por empezarla, fíjate por donde. Ésta es la primera aportación, de la que no estoy muy convencida pero anyway.

El título de la colección no es que tenga una relación directa por signifcado, sino que ése es el título del capítulo 251 del manga; para mi gusto, el momento más bonito de Kenshin y Kaoru :D (la visita a la tumba de Tomoe). Creo que Watsuki lo llamó así por una canción de Hide.

No sé cuál será mi ritmo de actualización, así que no prometo nada XD. Pero volveré -como terminatooorr-.


End file.
